Le hasard fait bien les choses - OS Jared Cameron
by Trendie
Summary: Le hasard adore jouer avec nos vies, nous sommes ses marionnettes. Que va-t-il décider pour l'avenir de Jared et Kim ? Finiront-ils ensembles ? Séparés ? Inconnus ? / " Le bonheur est un hasard qui ne correspond en rien au mérite "


**_Le bonheur est fruit du hasard, tout comme la vie._**

 ** _Nous avons tous un point commun, celui de ne_**

 ** _pas avoir demandé d'être là._**

* * *

\- C'est le hasard qui nous a réuni ! Et je veux y croire !

Le hasard, quel drôle de mot, pourtant c'est lui qui résume nos vies. C'est peut-être pour ça. Hasard rime avec bazar, bizarre. Si je vous dis les mots vampire, loup-garou, vous allez me dire, ce ne sont que des légendes. Je suis d'accord, mais toutes légendes ne sont-elles pas basées sur des faits réels ? Et je peux vous jurer que celles-là sont basées sur des faits, bien plus que réels. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ces légendes que je me trouvais là, sous cette pluie fine, mais trempée, en évitant le regard de Jared.

\- Kim ...  
\- Non Jared je ne peux pas ... Je  
\- Arrête tu cherches des excuses !

Mais revenons au début, là ou tout a commencé ...

Je sortais de mon cours de tradition la tête plongée dans le nouveau livre que notre professeur venait de nous donner. Perdue dans la lecture je ne voyais pas Jared devant moi.

\- Hé ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches Kim !

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais prononcer mon nom. Mais au lieu d'être émerveillée par la façon dont sa voix le prononçait, la colère montait en moi et je levais les yeux vers le visage de Jared. Nos yeux se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ...murmura Jared. Kim je ...pars..

Mais je ne le laissais pas finir, et partais, énervée. Alors que j'allais tourner pour aller vers le réfectoire, une main attrapait mon poignet. Je fis volte face et tombais sur Jared.

\- Lâche-moi !  
\- Kimberley écoute moi ... je  
\- Tu rien du tout, laisse-moi ou je hurle ! Fis-je en ouvrant plus grand la bouche pour hurler, mais Jared posa sa main sur ma bouche et me tira un peu plus loin à l'écart des autres élèves.

\- Arrête Kim, je ne te veux pas de mal, je veux juste m'excuser !

Je lui lançais un regard noir en croisant les bras. Je sais, ma réaction face à tout ça est plus qu'enfantine, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Jared Cameron me parlait ainsi. Et désormais je ne me ferais plus marcher sur les pieds ! Ok j'ai des expressions un peu de grand-mère ...

\- Et pourquoi je t'écouterais ?  
\- Car ... je m'en veux vraiment, pour tout ! Pour t'avoir mal parlée tout à l'heure, et pour tous les autres jours aussi, et aussi pour les boules de papier que je te lance des fois en histoire.  
\- Attends quoi ? C'était toi !  
\- Je recommencerai pas ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.  
\- Tant mieux, maintenant si tu me permets j'aimerais aller manger, fis-je en le contournant.

Il ne dit rien, et me laissa partir. Parfait. Attendez, je rêve ou ... non non il m'a bien suivi et aborde un magnifique sourire. Je me tourne pour lui faire dos, et une fois mon plateau rempli, je partais m'installer à une table, en attendant Jacob et Claire, mes deux meilleurs amis. Pour ne pas commencer à manger sans eux, je sortais mon exemplaire de : " Roméo et Juliette ", quand une ombre se mit devant moi.

\- Je peux ?

Je manquais de faire un bond en entendant la voix de Jared.

\- Non, répondis-je sans quitter mon livre des yeux.  
\- Tant pis, je prends le risque !

Je levais mes yeux de mon livre et regardais Jared. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis quelque temps, il avait coupé ses cheveux court, il s'était endurci, et avait pris, il faut bien le reconnaître une tonne de muscle. Il était devenu beau comme un dieu. D'ailleurs toutes les filles n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui, et son meilleur ami Paul Lahote, depuis leur retour de leur " maladie ".

\- Te gênes pas surtout ! Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fis-je innocente en me replongeant dans mon livre.

J'entendis Jared rire doucement. Sans contrôler quoique ce soit, un fin sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

\- Ça y ! Je t'ai fait craquer !

A ces mots je levais la tête et une envie de rire me prit.

\- Tu veux rire ?! Je dois bien être la seule fille de ce lycée à ne pas être " in love " de toi et Paul ! Non sérieux, jamais je ne serai sur un gars comme toi !  
\- Un gars comme moi hein ? Et je suis quel genre de gars d'après toi ?

Tout en disant cela, il s'était approché de moi. J'en avais perdu tout courage, puis ... reprends-toi Kim ! Ce n'est que Jared !

\- Et bien, quelqu'un qui se la joue populaire, qui fait le gros dur, qui pense avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Fis-je en replongeant ma tête dans mon livre.

Jared se leva et alla jeter son plateau, puis il passa derniere moi et me souffla :

\- J'ai changé Kim, et je te le prouverai.

Et sur ces mots il partit. Après son départ je restais figée. Je sortis de ma trans seulement à l'arrivée de Claire et Jacob.

En fin de journée, je décidai de couper par les bois pour rentrer chez moi. Mais aimant jouer avec ma vie, le hasard mit un jeune homme sur mon chemin, vêtu uniquement d'un short.

\- Je pensais à toi justement ! Commença Jared, ça te dit un ciné ? Ce soir ?

Je restai un moment sans bouger. Puis les paroles de Jared résonnèrent dans ma tête.

\- Hein ? Non !  
\- C'était pas une proposition, je viens te prendre dans une heure.

Et sur ces mots il partit. Un peu chamboulée, je rentrai chez moi. Que devais-je faire ? Perdue, je décidai d'aller prendre une bonne douche dans l'espoir que l'eau chaude me détende. Ce fut l'effet contraire, une fois ma douche finie j'étais encore plus à cran. J'enfilais un jean et un pull simple vert foncé, puis ma précieuse paires d'Addidas, et une veste avec mon écharpe avant de descendre. Mes parents étaient partis chez ma tante pour la semaine, j'étais seule. Je pris mon téléphone que j'avais laissé à charger dans le salon et souris malgré moi en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

\- Salut Jared !  
\- T'es vraiment d'accord pour venir ?  
\- Je croyais que je n'avais pas le choix  
\- C'est vrai, sourit-il, je t'aurais kidnappée sinon.

Je souris malgré moi à cette idée et le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?  
\- Je croyais que tu voulais m'amener au cinéma, répondis-je en mettant ma ceinture.

\- Heu ouais enfin j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que je voyais pas trop comment m'excuser avec un film, enfin je trouve ça un peu petit et puis ça serait comme perdre deux heures de nos vies et ...  
\- Et il n'y a que des films à l'eau de rose ce soir ? compris-je en me rettenant de rire.

Jared esquiva un sourire avant d'acquiescer

\- C'est horrible même pas un film d'action t'y crois toi ?  
\- C'est affreux ! Me moquais-je, avant de lancer un sourire à Jared.  
\- C'est ça moque toi !

J'éclatais de rire alors que Jared démarrait la voiture.

\- Ou va - t - on du coup ?  
\- Tu verras.

Jared roula une dizaine de minutes avant de se garer sur le parking de la plage Quileute. On sortit de la voiture et, après avoir enlever mes chaussures que je mis dans la voiture et remonter le bas de mon pantalon, Jared me conduisit sur la plage où l'on s'assit sur un rocher. Finalement je me levai et tendis mes mains vers Jared.

\- Si on est pas allé voir un film à l'eau de rose on va pas regarder des vagues, j'ai envie de me balader tu viens avec moi ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais depuis que j'avais croisé son regard l'autre jour au lycée, je sentais comme une envie permanente de l'avoir auprès de moi, de le prendre dans mes bras.

On marchait dans l'eau fraîche quand j'eu l'idée de lui lancer de l'eau dessus.

\- Tu veux jouer ? fit-il avec un ton amusé.

Il se baissa me fit tomber mais me rattrapa à un centimètre de l'eau.

\- Me lâche-pas, le suppliai-je avec un regard de chien battu  
\- Hum ... et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?  
\- Et bien si je tombe, tu seras mouillé toi aussi ! Tentais-je.  
\- Hum hum ... Et si je fais ça ...

Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas sa phrase quand je sentis ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Sans réfléchir je détachai mes mains du haut de Jared auquel j'étais attachée pour ne pas tomber et j'enroulais mes bras à son coup. A ce geste je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Je souris également et profitant de son manque de concentration, je lançais tout mon poids en avant et fit tomber Jared dans l'eau. Mais ce que je n'avais pas vue venir, c'est Jared qui dans sa chute m'attrapa avec lui.

\- Tricheur, boudais-je, assise dans l'eau.  
\- Mauvaise perdante, rigola Jared en se relevant.

Il sortit de l'eau et commença à marcher. Je me levai à mon tour et partis le retrouver sur le sable.

\- Ca va pas un peu vite ? lui demandais-je une fois à son niveau.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Toi et moi.  
\- La vie passe vite Kim, alors non, pour moi on est à la bonne vitesse.

Et sur ces paroles il m'embrassa.

Depuis ce moment là, on passait notre temps ensemble. On ne se cachait rien, enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce soir là où il a commencé à me parler de loups, de vampires, de magie ... J'étais folle, folle contre lui, folle contre moi. Je ne voulais plus le revoir. La nuit était passée, j'étais sortie et je me baladais dans la forêt pour mettre mes idées au clair quand une fine pluie se mit à tomber. J'allais rentrer chez moi quand Jared apparut devant moi. Et nous voilà au commencement, moi trempée devant un Jared désespéré. Il venait de sortir sa phrase sur le hasard. Que dire après ça ?

\- Kim ...  
\- Non Jared je ne peux pas ... Je  
\- Arrête tu cherches des excuses !  
\- Jared je ...  
\- Je t'aime Kim, et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes alors ...

J'hésitais un temps avant de répondre.

\- T'es toujours aussi sur de toi hein, qui te dit que je t'aime ? fis-je en évitant son regard car si je pouvais contrôler mes mots, mes yeux étaient une autre affaire.

\- Je le sais... Murmura-t-l en s'approchant de moi.  
\- Jared... Je t'accepte comme tu es, juste, pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour me le dire ?  
\- J'avais peur de ta réaction, avoua-t-il.  
\- Et moi j'ai peur de te perdre.

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 _ **Trois ans après**_

\- Attendez je crois qu'il y en a un troisième ! S'écria la sage femme.

A ces mots Jared, Jacob et Claire tournèrent leur regard vers Kim qui perdue ne savait si elle devait sourire ou pousser.

Jared donna l'une de ses filles qu'il tenait dans ses bras à Jacob et attrapa une troisième fois la main de Kim. Claire, qui tenait l'autre bébé, ne quittait plus Kim des yeux, et arborait un magnifique sourire.

\- Je vois la tête ! Poussez Kim !

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard**_

Kim était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, un enfant dans les bras, le sourire aux lèvres. Jared était assis à ses côtés, un autre enfant dans les bras. Quant au troisième, celui que le hasard avait ajouté à leur famille, il dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Claire, assise en face de Jared de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Félicitations !

Kim sursauta légèrement quand Paul, Quil, Jacob, Embry, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily et Rachel entrèrent dans la pièce. Paul tenait dans ses bras un immense ours blanc qu'il posa au pied du lit.

\- Attendez, je rêve où je vois trois bébés ?! S'écria-t-il en regardant à tour de rôle, Kim, Jared et Claire.

\- Je vous présente Lily Cameron, fit Kim en montrant l'enfant qu'elle tenait, Maddy Cameron, continua t-elle en désignant les bras de Jared, et enfin Noah Cameron, termina t-elle en montrant Claire.

\- Bienvenue dans la meute.

* * *

Un dernier OS pour 2017 !

Il est plutôt simple, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture !

 _N'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis !_


End file.
